


Scandal Backstage

by Shelved Projects (CarolAndNella)



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Drunk Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/Shelved%20Projects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Delectable lips,</i><br/>Sculpted body,<br/>Smoldering eyes,</p><p>After a hard night of attaining parties, probably drinking more than they should have, the band hit the sack in the van, tired and buzzed, with throbbing head aches. Meanwhile, under screwed up circumstances, Ashley and Andy find themselves sharing a bunk together.<br/>After a confusing and intimate night, the two later snuff out rumors that spread no farther then the band mates.<br/>Little does the band know that the bassist and lead singer are still, very much confused and intimate.<br/>Weeks after the night, the relationship escalates.<br/>What will it lead too?</p><p><b>Unfinished!</b><br/>This is officially not being worked on anymore. Feel free to pick up where I left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comparing tats

_Wrapped in warmth,  
Cool breath on his neck,  
Sparks of fire  
fizzling out in the dust,_

Andy's head throbbed, awoken from a dull hang over as Ash stumbled into the van, followed by C.C. and Jake. Jinxx was already snoring below Andy in the bunk beneath his. Jinxx groaned, propping himself up on his elbows, "Peed in Ash's bunk earlier," He admitted, rubbing his forehead.  
Ash stiffened, "Damn it, Jinxx," He chided, slogging over toward the bunks. Jinxx grumbled a tired "Sorry," while C.C and Jake clamoured into their own bunks. C.C snickered, mumbling about something or another. Andy jumped as Ash pulled up into his bunk, all shirtless and shit. "God, not my bed," Andy complained, turning over. He closed his eyes, folding his hands over his ears. Andy wanted to die, the throbbing headache and swimming nausea making the world feel horrible. Ashley's bare skinned back pressed against the base of Andy's spine, hot and sweaty through his tee-shirt. The blanket burrito-ed around them, the air thickly clouded with the scent of beer and cigarette.  
Ash squirmed, mumbling "Hey, hey Andy," and twisting around to face Andy's turned back. Acutely aware of Ash's abdomin, warm breath on his neck and slightly disorganized drunk-ness, Andy craned his head around to look at his friend. "What?"  
Ash cleared his throat, lowering his slurred voice, "I'm hooooon... mmm..." Ash frowned, losing his train of thought. Andy stifled a yawn that made his eyes water, turning slightly away. Ash gasped, "Ohh, oh I remember," and batted Andy's shoulder.  
"I'm horny."

"Why the hell should I give a fu" Andy's sharp retort was interupted by Ashley squashing the breath out of his lungs, rising up and wrapping around him. Probably out of habit, Ash's hands palmed Andy's chest, maybe looking for boobs as he nuzzled the top of Andy's head. Andy grunted, hissing "Knock it off Ash" as he heaved Ashley off of him. Ash groaned, folding his arms self consciously over his bare chest. "Aww c'mon..."  
"We're not gay." Andy reminded Ashley, "Especially not you." He added in a grumble, half to himself. Ash waited for a few heartbeats, then Andy felt his lips again, creeping up his chin, a slimey tongue tip dabbing at the corner of his mouth. Andy opened his eyes reluctantly, sitting up half way to look Ashley in the eye. "You'll regret it in the morning." He reminded him. Ashley huffed impatiently, giving Andy's lips a regretful glance. "But... but horny." He complained, his voice bordering on whiney.

"Shut the f*ck up." Some one muttered in the bunks below, maybe Jinxx or Jake. Andy dropped his voice, whispering "Sorry."  
He held his tongue as Ashley nudged closer, his pelvis brushing Andy's thigh as he traced Andy's cheek bone with his lips. Swallowing, Andy closed his eyes, pretending it was a chick kissing and grinding him, and not one of his best friends. That didn't really work well though, he just came up with a smellier version of one of his ex-girlfriends, that was pressing her huge hard-on into his leg. "God damn it, Ash," Andy snapped, flopping onto his back. Arousal was blossoming to life at the base of his torso, swelling up in his boxers against his will. Ashley climbed up on top of him, relaxing against the lines of his body, gingerly pressing into Andy's groin. Andy chewed the inside of his lip, reminding himself that he _wasn't_ gay. Just helping out a good friend who was drunk, tired and confused.

Ashley turned his head in toward Andy's, licking his cheek to Andy's surprise. He grimaced, murmuring "Whoa, ew," making Ash snort giggle. Andy let Ashley kiss him this time, when he dipped in for one, coaxing Andy's mouth open. Andy fisted his hands, firmly pressing them to the bedsheets. This wasn't hot, sexy or any of that crap, this was a terrible accident that Ashley would be kicking himself in the ass for when he woke up tomorrow. Or now, if the effects from the alcohol would just clear up enough for him to think straight. Andy felt finger nails rake his skin as Ashley tugged up on his shirt, automatically looking for the plump, soft rise of boobs that wasn't anywhere on Andy's person. Ashley hissed an embarrassed cuss, whispering "Sorry, Andy."  
"I don't have breasts, dude." Andy's hushed voice was annoyed. Some one snorted from across the room, most likely C.C, "Thank God." He remarked. "What the hell are you two doing up there?" Jake asked.  
C.C was still snorting, "Andy-lita Biersack." He crumbled in a fit of surpressed giggles.

"We're just," Ashley groped for words. Andy rescued him, "Comparing tatts."  
There. That was a normal, straight, guy-thing to do. Jinxx snorted disbelievingly from the bunk under them. "Oh suuuure you are."  
Andy waited for a few tense seconds, hoping none of the other bandmates would get up and look at them. Soon, the sounds of people trying to sleep filled the van again. Andy pushed Ashley off of him, giving him a stern look. "We're not gonna do anything until the guys are asleep." He whispered.


	2. You do me then

It only felt like a few heart beats when Andy closed his eyes, only to wake up again, with breath tickling his neck. "Kay." Ashley whispered, making Andy jump. He had dozed off. "The guys are asleep." Ashley had a strand of Andy's hair captured in his hand, twirling it around thoughtfully while gazing with clear, half closed eyes at Andy. Andy swallowed down sleep, stifling a yawn while Ashley hesitated, opening his mouth to speak, only to clamp his jaws together again. The alcohol had worn off a little, Andy realized. With a jolt, Andy worried if Ashley remembered, or felt bad or regretted doing anything. Andy had hoped that when Ash sobered up enough, it would be with the rest of the guys, so that it could be less awkward and easier to laugh at. "I really dunno what to say man," Andy said in a hushed voice, giving his friend a sympathetic look. "I mean, we all make mistakes, dude, it just an accident and I-"  
"Well, the guys are asleep so," Ashley shrugged, inching closer, "And you said we can do stuff when they were, so," he shrugged again, blowing hair out of his face. He gave Andy a steady stare, the shadows of the van lacing his face. Andy blinked, surprise and aprehension clenching his stomach. "We're not gay Ashley." He insisted, inwardly shrinking as Ash licked his own lips, glancing at Andy's chin. "I don't think i'll stay hard."

Ashley snorted, rolling his eyes. "We don't need to do that." He pointed out. "Lets just, I dunno" Ashley groped for the right way to explain, then shook his head. "Here, like this:"  
Panic surged in Andy's chest as Ashley loomed up, wiggling up on top of Andy again. Andy shifted, gripping Ashley's wrists as he tried to sit up, but Ashley wrestled him down. Andy grunted, flopping breathlessly on his back. Ashley cuddled in close, his eye lashes tickling Andy's cheek bones. "I'm still horny." Ashley murmured.  
"I know." Andy responded. He could feel Ashley's erection through their night time jeans. Thank god they weren't in leather. That would have been uncomfortable as hell.

Ashley curved his long arms around Andy's neck and shoulders, letting Andy adjust around his body. It felt weird for Andy as he slung his arms around Ashley's lower back, nestled chokingly close against Ashley's chest. He could feel Ashley's ribcage expand as he breathed, and felt the rush of his breath as he exhaled. He could hear his heart beat, a loud, muffled, unromantic noise that roared in Andy's ears. Ashley's lips were inches from Andy's, his nose brushing Andy's eyebrow. Andy could taste the last remnants of beer on his breath, making his mouth tingle.

Ashley licked the corner of Andy's mouth, coaxing him gingerly into a kiss. Andy held his breath, his eyes sliding closed as he arched up into the caress of Ashley's tongue, feeling fire light up in his belly as the warmth of Ashley's mouth flooded his senses. Ashley framed Andy's face with his hands, sinking backward onto his side and pulling Andy along with him, tilting his head and sending thrills of stimulation dancing around Andy's palette and throat, making him mumble against Ashley.  
Ashley gasped, his fingers grazing Andy's scalp and tugging gently at his hair. Andy swallowed, dabbing against something near the mid section of Ashley's teeth. It was a sharp tang that cut through the flavor of morning breath and beer, metallic and cold against Andy's tongue. Ashley drew back sharply, breaking the kiss and swiping his tongue over his teeth. Meanwhile, Andy slumped away, catching his breath. "Fillings?" He queried after two or three heart beats, a hint of a smile in his voice. Ashley's nose crinkled, making a face at Andy, "They were from a long time ago." He muttered. "Don't play with them, will you?" He whispered, dipping in to press his lips lightly against Andy's.

Andy nodded, tensing as Ashley dropped his hands toward Andy's hips, tugging at the jeans. Andy shifted uncomfortably, turning to nudge the side of Ashley's head with his nose. He nuzzled his jawline, trying not to think about Ashley undoing his button and zipper, tugging his jeans down and inch or two. Andy grunted, reaching up to claw at the hem of Ashley's pants. Ashley grinned against Andy's forehead, sliding Andy's jeans off passed his knees, hunkering down to press kisses down Andy's chest. Andy's eyes flew wide open, struggling to sit up but Ashley wrapped his arms around his shoulders, weighing him down. With panic and dismay beginning to surge up in Andy's stomach, Andy felt Ashley trail kisses down Andy's torso, hesitating near the base of Andy's abdominals.  
"Ashley wait," Andy choked out, gripping Ashley's head and digging his nails into his scalp. Ashley looked up, grimacing as Andy jerked him back up toward his chest. "The hell, _what_ Andy?" He hissed, irritation in his voice. Andy pushed Ashley off of him, running a hand self consciously through his hair. "You can't be this horny, dude."  
"Stop being a wimp, Andy." Ashley snapped, rolling his eyes. He sank down to go for Andy's hips again but Andy grasped his shoulders, shaking his head with a stern expression. "No."

"Fine," Ashley said, giving Andy the 'you're such a stupid idiot dick' head shake. "You do me then."  
Andy's chest rose and fell in a heaving sigh, his patience sparking rapidly short as he gave Ashley a steady stare. Andy didn't respond at first, thinking things over, glancing down toward Ashley's fly. "Are you.."  
"Five." Ashley replied flatly. Andy's tension faded. That wasn't so bad. A hint of excitement glittered in Ashley's eyes, "You'll have something to brag about that no one else would have done before."  
Andy wasn't comforted by the comment, but nodded, giving a small shrug. He shot a swift glance up, catching Ashley's gaze.

"Alright."


	3. Whatever

Andy sank down, giving Ashley's hips a doubtful look, feeling apprehension clench his stomach. Reaching up, he toyed with Ashley's fly, tugging the zipper and helping Ashley squirm out of his jeans. Ashley looked almost as unsure as Andy did, the fire of determination fading from his eyes as he caught Andy's gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't speak the words on his mind. Andy dragged his focus back on Ashley's boxers, scanning it swiftly. He could do this, this wasn't a big deal. Straight dumb drunk guys did this all the time, right? Messed around with their best friends and got confused, right?

Well, maybe not with three other guys nearby, all snoring and asleep and shit, blissfully unaware of what their lead singer and co-guitarist were doing.  
No, it wasn't a normal straight guy thing to do, once Andy was honest with himself.

But who would want to admit that they were too much of a big, mellow dramatic wimp to give one of their best friends attention? Besides, they've known each other for ever, it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

When Andy tugged the boxers down, Andy unexpectedly bit back a snort, feeling slightly more encouraged. "Shit, dude."  
"Shut up!" Ashley hissed, his hushed voice tinged with amusement. "I'm average."  
"Like, fucking tiny average." Andy remarked, then looked up swiftly, "I mean, you know, like in a good way,"

"Just shut up and suck it, Andy." Ashley hissed impatiently. He reached down, running his fingers through Andy's hair. He looked excited.  
Andy snorted, dropping his gaze back down. There, this wasn't that scary. He paused, scanning the scene. Ashley's average, semi-hard dick was a few inches in front of Andy's face, slightly moist from earlier. Andy's breath traced goose bumps up Ashley's thigh, making him grumble further up above Andy's head.

Andy leaned in, brushing his lip against the place near the tip of Ashley's length. It felt hot and tender under Andy's skin, moist against the corner of his mouth. Andy drew back, swiping his tongue out to taste the moisture and recoiling inwardly when he did: a salty, thick, not-bad-but-not-pleasant flavor coated Andy's tongue tip, reminding him of liquid mashed potatoes or some kind of shit.  
Casting a quick glance up, Andy saw Ashley looking rather the same, with a hint of something in his eyes. Probably aprehension, maybe just more horny-ness, or perhaps appreciation.  
Wordlessly, Andy turned his eyes back toward Ashley's hips, sinking in to gingerly dab his tongue tip against Ashley's head. The glans felt smoother then what Andy first investigated, and tasted like skin. Bland, salty, plain, normal things. Ashley drew in breath in a sharp gasp, clutching the bedsheets. The pre-ejeculate made Andy's skin crawl, but he forced himself to inch in closer, taking an experimental few inches in his lips. Ashley gasped, beginnimg to squirm near Andy. Encouraged, Andy slid down further, wedging the tip between his teeth. Trying not to think about the taste, Andy dabbed his tongue tip gingerly at Ashley's head again, feeling Ashley run his hands through his hair, whispering things.

Andy had worked up the nerve to sink in further, feeling the underside graze his lower jaw. Andy stopped when the glans teased threateningly against his gag reflex, feeling uneasy.  
Andy just laid there for a few heart beats, unsure as to what to do next. Ashley groaned, his hands framed around Andy's cheek. "Do something," Ashley grumbled, squirming around. Andy mumbled, trying to draw back to speak properly, but Ashley held him in place. Andy swallowed, deciding to inch back enough to take only the tip.

Only a few moments of curling his tongue against Ashley's tip seemed to pass, when Ashley tensed.  
"Andy-" Ashley hissed, whispering " _damn it,_ " after a heart beat. He clutched Andy's hair, nails digging into his scalp. For a split second of panic, Andy almost thought Ashley was going to force more of himself back into Andy's mouth, or hold Andy's head there until Ashley orgasmed,  
But Ashley just gently pulled Andy away from his pelvis, dragging him back up to his chest. Ashley looked slightly embarrassed, intermimgled with pleasure and appreciation. He briefly kissed Andy on the forehead, making Andy grunt, as Ashley dropped a hand down.

"I could have taken it." Andy commented quietly as Ashley looked away, arching up into his hand. Ashley shook his head, wriggling to make room for Andy. "It would be too weird tomorrow." Ashley pointed out, huffing. He was stroking himself messily. A small smile spread across his face as he came to climax, while Andy sagged back, not knowing what else to do other than to watch through half closed eyes. A subconscious twinge of envy swam up in his own hips as his body responded to what his brain was watching, but Andy was too transfixed to look away. Andy was vaguely aware of a small seed of arousal, blossoming at the pit of his groin, but Andy ignored it. He would not exploit a friend to satisfy his needs. Ashley sighed, tugging his clothes back into place.

"Thanks, Andy."

Slightly embarrassed, Andy looked down, forcing down the smile that crept up around his face. He shrugged, "Whatever."


	4. Aftermath

" _Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks_ Andy," C.C. mimicked Ashley's voice in an exaggerated, love stricken sigh, "Whoa boy, wow, geez dude."  
Before Andy could continue, C.C. went on. "This was like when, I could totally tell Ashley was like, 'It was _soooooooooooooooo_ hawt last night' and I dunno man," C.C. shrugged, his nose crinkling up, "You guys suck at whisper sex yelling."

"Shut up, damn it." Andy snapped, his heart sinking; Andy dropped his head into his hand and massaged his temples. C.C barged passed Jinxx anyway, coming over to squash himself into the seats to sit next to Andy, jabbing his elbow into Andy's ribcage while stifling snorts.  
"Knock it off, you dick," Andy swatted his friend, dismay and amusement dancing in his voice.  
C.C snickered, a broad grin splitting across his face. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, I'm a dick all of a sudden." He waggled his eye brows suggestively. "I must be next."

"We were drunk." Ashley defended Andy, "Like, totally puking the shit out drunk."  
Jake snorted from nearby. He was having a hard time looking Andy in the eye today, discomfort and sympathy glinting in his eyes.  
"Drunk from the fuck what?" C.C asked, sounding unconvinced. Mirth glimmered in his eyes, turning to stab another poke in Andy's side.

"Comparing tats." Jinxx snorted, chuckling from where he stood, his arms folded across his chest. Out of the three, Jinxx was less annoying.  
Apparently either Jake or C.C had most likely overheard the activity Andy shared with Ashley, and promptly began spreading the rumor among the band mates. Thankfully, that's as far the rumor had crawled though. Hopefully, it would blow off before anyone else in the crew would find out, or worse, the press.

Not that Andy or Ashley regretted anything. It would just be less complicated to keep their secret on the low for now.  
Especially for Ashley's sake.

Andy shoved C.C out of the seats, struggling over his drummer and climbing to his feet, while C.C protested, his voice high pitched and indignant. "C'mon," Andy said, leading the way to band practice. Jinxx fell in step with him, with Ashley just behind them. Jake helped C.C up, trailing behind as C.C snickered, making loud comments as him and Jake followed.


	5. A few weeks later

Ashley threw Andy a bright glance, a friendly smile on his face. Andy grinned back, glancing at the guys. He jerked his head, whispering under his breath with a little nod. "I'm tired," Andy said loudly, "Going to bed."  
Jake threw him a startled glance, but shrugged. "Kay, if you say so."  
The rest mumbled in agreement, and C.C waved.

Andy slipped away, pausing at the edge of the parking lot where the van would be. Ashley took his time, waiting for C.C to head off with one of the staff members in the BVB crew. Ashley walked around the gig, finally making his way to Andy. Andy turned on his heels, trotting up ahead to beat Ashley at the van.

His stomach knotting with the agitation of getting caught, Andy snuck around the corner, turning to let Ashley catch up. Ashley flashed a grin, nudging up and pushing Andy against the wall.  
Pinned back by Ashley's chest, Andy parted a kiss around Ashley's mouth, feeling his tongue pry passed his lips. Tingles of arousal spread rapidly from Andy's chest, racing toward his groin. Ashley planted his palms on the wall, on either side of Andy's head. "Don't move."

Andy nodded, craning his head back. "Ready."

It was several weeks after the night when Andy and Ashley experimented, after the drunken horny incident. After the first four or five days after the event, everything seemed to go back to normal. C.C still teased them about it, but more or less, the excitement of the rumor had been snuffed out. Meanwhile, in the background, Andy found that his personal GPS was being more... flexible, sort of. Ashley was the only exception, at the moment. It was _not_ a relationship, Andy wouldn't admit that quite yet. Ashley was still his best friend. They were just...  
Andy still struggled for the right word, to call what they did every so often. They weren't exactly friends with benefits, more then that, but less then boyfriends. Andy wasn't gay. Ashley wasn't gay, well, as far as Andy knew.

They were just,  
just  
just,

"Oh my god."

Ashley promptly sank down, tugging Andy's leather pants down and folding back his boxers. Andy closed his eyes, feeling his mind shatter as warmth and moisture wrapped around his length.

Shit.  
Andy barely had enough time to get hard, let alone struggle through Ashley trying to suck his brains out. His teeth grazed the underside, making Andy scratch the wallpaper, his breath stirring Andy's skin. His tongue was smooth, curling and dabbing at Andy's tip. Andy clenched his jaws together, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, trying to not lose it.

Ashley crept in close, inching up toward Andy's belly button. Once there, pressure enveloped Andy, making a ragged gasp tear from his lips.  
"Damn, Ashley."  
Andy regretted speaking, hearing Ashley murr with amusement. His vibrating chuckles made Andy dizzy, biting back a whimper.

Ashley slid back down, inching up and down again slowly, teasing, taunting, his eyes flickering back up like a damn stripper.  
His mouth disappeared from Andy's penis, making him glance down. He held his breath, catching Ashley's sparkling gaze. Ashley reached up, tracing the muscles on Andy's stomach.  
Andy held his hand briefly, leaning down to press his lips to Ashley's knuckle.

Ashley smiled, dipping his head in to lick away precum.  
Andy suppressed a tremble, gritting his teeth as he looked away. He let his thoughts disassemble, only concentrating on his groin, and the pleasure and attention Ashley insisted on giving it.

Several heart beats passed, Andy was dully aware of the smack and slurp of kissing noises, making his heart pound. Andy jerked and twitched every two or three moments, feeling tension building beneath his pelvic area as Ashley purred at his hips, swallowing against his throbbing length.  
"Ashley," Andy grunted, "Ashley I can't-"  
He clutched Ashley's head, feeling a spasm ripple through his muscles. Andy managed to keep the lurking orgasm at bay, but for how long...  
Andy nudged Ashley, but he didn't move, his arms wrapping up around Andy's ass.

Ashley closed in close against Andy's hips, warm and reassuring.

Andy paused, hesitating for a moment, swallowing the nothing in his throat.  
He hadn't held on and swallowed Ashley, in the couple weeks of more playful messing around. Ashley gave head before, but Andy never let him stay on too long in the two or three times Ashley performed it on him. Ashley says he'd done it before. Andy just refused.

But now, Andy couldn't think of a good way to get Ashley off. He tugged on Ashley's hair, grunting, but Ashley just did that fucking, sexy thing with his tongue, making the jolt of orgasm threaten Andy's concentration. "Not in your mouth, damn it." Andy hissed; he wanted to wriggle away, but he was afraid he'd get his friend in the face. Only douches did that. Right?  
Ashley did the thing again, and again, pressure closing in around Andy's glans.  
Andy whined, running his fingers through Ashley's hair. Fine. But it was his idea. Not Andy's.

Biting down a groan, he let climax rack his body, curling down a few degrees in a vain attempt to hug Ashley's shoulders. Ashley swallowed around him, an approving mumble vibrating in his throat.  
Ashley seemed to be glued to Andy while orgasm rippled from his groin, guilt clutching Andy's stomach as he felt ejaculate flood his friend's mouth.

Only as the last ghosts of climax faded into fitful twitches, did Ashley finally disappear. He lurked back up toward Andy's chest, smirking, his breath stirring his lashes.

Andy glared at him, swiping his shoulder. "You perv."  
Ashley smiled, pressing a snorting kiss on Andy's chin. "Here, taste."

Ashley dabbed Andy's lips with his tongue tip. Frowning, Andy tasted, recoiling slightly but didn't flinch. He closed his eyes, letting Ashley creep up close and capture him in a kiss.  
Ashley still sticky and salty with the tang of semen, Andy suppressed a cough, trying to get used to it, letting Ashley be his distraction.

Ashley broke the kiss, licking his lips while studying Andy with half closed eyes. Andy swallowed, looking down. Ashley nuzzled his cheek, "You can make it up to me later, if you want."  
Andy's stomach flipped at the idea, wondering what the hell that meant, but nodded. "Right."


	6. I won't force you

"Stop wiggling."

"No, it fucking tickles."

Twisting around, Andy pinned Ashley's wrists to the bed, grinning as he tried to keep his laughs quiet. Ashley snorted, trying to pry free. They managed to get topless civilly enough, like adults. Down to the pants though, it was hard keeping a straight face. Especially when Ashley took out a pair of condoms from his pocket. _Then_ things just got quirky.

Ashley wrestled Andy around, straddling his waist and gripping his shoulders. Letting mirth fade into comfortable silence, Andy arched up to kiss Ashley on the cheek, feeling him tug experimentally at his pants.

Ashley made a humming noise through his nose, smiling. Andy laid back, watching the ceiling as Ashley undressed them.  
"So is this your first time?" Andy asked, feeling Ashley trace the muscles on his stomach.  
Above him, Ashley shrugged vaguely, "First time on top." He admitted, brushing Andy's hair back.

Andy felt alarmingly exposed as clothes suddenly vanished from his body, feeling the smooth caress of Ashley's nude flank against his hip. His pants and boxers slithering down his thighs, and tugged off his legs, Andy felt warmth race up to his face, making him glance up. Ashley briefly caught his gaze, giving him a small smile. With a jolt, Andy felt Ashley's warm palms and fingers wrap a condom around his length. Ashley pressed the other condom in Andy's hands, making him furrow his brow.

"Maybe this isn't a goo-"  
"No, don't freak out," Ashley ordered, "Just shut up and stay that way."

Ashley tugged Andy's hands to his groin, dabbing a reassuring kiss on Andy's forehead. Andy nodded, gingerly unfolding the latex around Ashley, feeling around his length with unsure fingers. Ashley grumbled in appreciation, curling seductively against Andy. Andy quivered, huffing a chuckle, "This is hot."  
"Damn hot." Ashley agreed, "Stop talking."

Andy clamped his jaws together, letting Ashley close in around him, flattening his torso against Andy's stomach. Andy was acutely aware of Ashley's pelvic area, squashed against his own dick. Andy wrapped his arms around Ashley's shoulders, his nails trailing against Ashley's skin. Meanwhile, Andy felt Ashley's hands roaming his chest, worming in under his head to sling around his neck. This was the closest Andy had ever gotten to Ashley, or any dude for that matter. It was hard muscles on muscle, jutting bone joints digging in against the supple parts of the body. Lean and masculine, rough but familiar. Un-alien, something Andy could expect. Nothing like the mysterious, slender, soft forms of women that Andy was used too.

Ashley flexed and rippled against Andy, making him squirm up to compensate his partners enthusiasm. Ashley slipped a hand down to gingerly roam over the rise of Andy's rump, his fingertips inching down his crack. Andy gripped Ashley's neck, swallowing back a sharp sound of unease.

A pair of Ashley's rough, blunt fingertips were dabbing closer and closer toward Andy's anus, while Ashley distracted Andy with gentle grinding. Andy was aware of the rush of Ashley's breath, the push and nudge of his hips on his own, the tiny kisses against Andy's jawline, nibbling and nipping his neck. All the while, Andy could not ignore the fingers prodding his ass. Squirming didn't help, Ashley's dick seemed to be everywhere, bumping into Andy's. Trying to fidgit didn't do any good either. The gentle rasp of Ashley's tongue would turn to strong nips if Andy tried to move away, making him hiss.  
The prickle of irritation sparked near Andy's collarbone as Ashley's teeth closed around the sensitive skin on the base of Andy's neck, making him grip Ashley's hair.

Andy arched up as Ashley wormed his way inside Andy, making his train of thought crumble. The ache of Ashley's index finger clawing up trough the dense muscles at the base of Andy's rectum felt alien, and mentally alarming.  
"Oh Jesus" Andy hissed, closing his eyes.  
Ashley's hand vanished, looking up quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

Andy shook his head, his face and upper torso hot with effort. "It's, it's just,"  
"Yeah, I know." Ashley reassured. He suddenly began shifting around, sitting half way up, pulling Andy's hips up into the curve of his lap. Adjusting with him, feeling alarm swim up his stomach at the nudge of Ashley's penis near his ass, Andy gritted his teeth, trying not to shrink away.

"You know, we don't need to do this." Ashley murmured, propping up Andy's leg, and resting his chin on Andy's knee. "I won't force you."  
Andy hesitated, but the words he wanted to say, like "yes please" or "okay", seemed to dry up on his tongue. Instead, he shook his head slightly, reaching up to trace Ashley's cheek.  
"But I want to do it."  
Ashley blinked, pausing for a moment. He turned his head to press a kiss against Andy's knuckle, shrugging. "Alright."

Before either could make a move to continue, they both stiffened at the sounds of foot steps, shambling up the hall. Some one knocked loudly on their door, making both freeze, their gazes briefly catching before twisting around to stare at the door knob.  
"Is any body in there?" CC shouted. "I can't find Andy in his hotel room. Ashley? You in there?"  
Ashley threw a dismayed glance at Andy, scrambling off and rushing to his feet. "Uh, h-hold on a sec CC."

With panic flaming up in Andy's belly, he sat up and scooped up his clothes, tugging his pants up his legs. Ashley was already half dressed, checking to see if Andy was presentable. It looked like he wanted to ask Andy if he could hide, but probably decided against it. Andy pulled on his shirt, trying to force down the ghosts of arousal and the flush that swept his neck and cheeks while Ashley ambled over to the door.  
He cracked it open. Andy briefly caught CC's gaze, noticing a hint of relief. "What did you want?" Ashley asked.  
"The guys and I were looking for you two, cause we were going to go and-" CC broke off abruptly, scrutinizing Ashley's face. "Wait, what were you guys doing?" CC tried to peer over Ashley, attempting to inspect Andy, but Ashley mirrored CC's movements, staying in the way.  
Ashley took a deep breath, reluctantly turning to glance at Andy.


	7. On my way

"We're dating."

CC stared at Ashley for a moment, unsure if he heard his friend right, then snorted, "Aw c'mon Ashley," He teased, "Stop mess'n with me."  
CC grinned, still trying to get a glimpse of Andy inside the room, but Ashley stayed in the way. CC made an annoyed noise, glaring at Ashley.  
"What the hell are you-"  
"I'm serious." Ashley interrupted, "It's not a big deal."

CC paused, regarding Ashley doubtfully. What the fudge nuggets was Ash talking about? Was he trying to pull a prank?  
He stared at him for a few moments, but Ashley was unwavering, his expression dead serious.  
"Oh, damn." CC felt the hallway begin to sway, his stomach flipping. Damn, god, shit, geez,  
Gay? All of a sudden? But,  
but but but,

All those chicks,  
and bras,  
and shit,

"Take it easy there, buddy." Ash murmured, reaching out to pat CC's shoulder. CC grimaced,

ewwww

"What do I tell the guys?" CC asked, shrinking away from Ash's hand. Ash threw a swift glance over his shoulder, looking at Andy.  
Andy gave a small shake of his head.  
"We're not ready yet." Ashley decided. "Can you keep it quiet, for now at least?"  
CC was having a hard time holding Ashley's gaze, but he nodded. "Right, gotcha."

ewwww

Memories from several weeks ago flooded back, waking up in the middle of the night,  
God,  
They really must have been doing stuff. _Thanks, Andy._  
 _Whatever._

CC thought they were just messing around, not really doing each other up and crap.  
Oh geez.  
"You okay CC?" Andy had joined Ash, shouldering him away gently to greet CC at the door. CC shrugged, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Andy looked like a minor for god's sake, all young and stuff. Sure, he was pretty cool and sensible and everything.

But sexually attractive?  
CC inwardly recoiled. No way.

"So what did the guys want?" Ash asked from behind Andy. Andy nodded, mumbling 'yeah.'  
CC's mind went blank for two seconds. He thought back to earlier that night, sitting companionably in-between Jake and some of the BVB staff, half listening as Jinxx spoke with an interviewer.  
Andy had said he was going to bed, and Jake had replied with _"Okay, if you say so."_  
After a few moments, CC had gotten up to his feet at the beckon of a staff member, noting that he had to check something on the drum set tomorrow morning.

Then the interviewer wrapped it up when CC rejoined, Jinxx said something, CC made Jake laugh,  
Then they carted off to the hotel, leaving the band Van at the gig parking lot.

Shit happened, no one couldn't find Ashley, Andy hadn't been in his room and every one was freak'n out. Plus, Andy had to go to a video chat interview in two hours.  
That was it! That's why he had gone looking for them.

"Andy has to go skype an interview later," CC replied after a heart beat's pause, "I couldn't find you in your room."

Ashley looked away from behind Andy, while Andy nodded, "I didn't forget." He reassured. "I guess I'm on my way."

CC nodded, beginning to walk backward, "Okey dokey, soooooo..." He began awkwardly. "I'll guess I'll go then."  
He turned on his heels, striding away stiffly. He didn't want to think of what they could be doing after he left. He didn't want to have those visuals stuck in his head. He rushed back to the guy's room, hesitating at the door knob.  
How could he keep a band secret from his band mates? Sure, they never told each other _absolutely_ everything, but they were honest with eachother on most stuff.  
It would be a lie if CC said that they didn't argue once in a while. Brothers disagreed, it just happened.

But how are you supposed to deal with something like this?  
It seemed wrong to lie about a relationship, but it was his band mates, and they wanted to keep it secret.  
But from just two guys? Wouldn't it be easier to just get it out there?  
It wasn't a bad thing. It was two of CC's best buds. It didn't make sense,

Like none at all,  
But if they were happy, whoopdidoo someone throw a cake at them.

CC walked forward, shaking his head. He banged his nose, hissing irritably as he opened the damn door.  
Fuck'n door.

Jake snorted as CC poked his head in, probably guessing CC must have bonked his head. "Hi CC."  
CC grinned, momentarily forgetting about his troubles. He ambled in, slouching down in the couch next to his friend.  
Across from them, Jinxx was roaming around the room, chatting up the twitter minions on a touch screen cell phone thing.

"Where's the others?" Jinxx asked.  
Panic briefly swamped CC,  
"Uh,"

"Here."  
CC looked up as Andy lead the way in, half knocking on the door. Ashley followed close behind. It was if it was a normal evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Work in progress**_  
>  I posted this by accident while I was previewing it.

Andy squirmed, his back prickling as CC stared at him again. He shuffled on stage, breathing hard from the concert, running his arm over his forehead. It was several heart beats after the audience left, the electric hum of the music quietly fading away. Andy's two guitarists and bassist were beginning to chatter, ambiently crowding off stage to meet up with the fans backstage.

Twisting around, Andy met CC's gaze, folding his arms over his chest. "What?"  
CC stiffened, looking as if he jolted out of a trance. "Sorry, it's just..."

"Weird?" Andy challenged.

CC flinched, making Andy instantly regret his tone.  
"Nah, no, well, I mean," CC replied, shrugging. He paused, studying Andy's face again. Andy felt discomfort worm under his skin, huffing irritably. "Quit staring at me."

It was a few months after getting caught. Andy and Ashley still felt intimate toward each other, though their sexual activities declined over the weeks after the encounter. If Jake or Jinxx knew, which was doubtful, niether of them mentioned it.  
CC couldn't seem to wrap his head around the phenomenon, that Andy and Ashley got together.

CC grew a habit of staring at Andy, with these big, confused buggy eyes.  
CC blinked. "Sorry." He sounded distracted, still looking at Andy, as if there was some kind of perplexing thing on Andy's face.

"So do you guys, like, kiss and stuff?" CC asked unexpectedly.  
Andy snorted, " _Yes,_ we do."


End file.
